


Play and Repeat

by RogersBlueEyes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freddie and Deaky are good friends, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queen 1975, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogersBlueEyes/pseuds/RogersBlueEyes
Summary: Brian is trying to have some make up sex with Roger when Freddie and John turn up and the idea is temporarily abandoned. But Brian is worried there is something going on between Roger and Deaky when he catches them hugging in the kitchen.Brian is determined to find out what is going on and is trying very hard not to jump to conclusions but it's difficult when Roger won't talk to him about what's bothering him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Flowers for Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is trying to have some make up sex with Roger when Freddie and John turn up and the idea is temporarily abandoned. But Brian is worried there is something going on between Roger and Deaky when he catches them hugging in the kitchen.
> 
> Brian is determined to find out what is going on and is trying very hard not to jump to conclusions but it's difficult when Roger won't talk to him about what's bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you like this new one.

Brian had spent a lot of money on a beautiful bunch of flowers. Roger was worth it and anyway it was by way of an apology for forgetting their three month anniversary. Roger was very insecure about him missing important dates. Roger had an important date for just about anything so it was hard to keep up, sometimes.

Brian ran up the four flights of stairs to Roger's flat. He was too nervous to wait and take the lift and hoped that Roger wouldn't give him a difficult time even though he probably deserved it.

One knock. Two knocks. He put his ear to the door. He could hear movement.

"Who is it?" Roger's raspy voice on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Rog. Bri C'mon open the door, babe." The tall guitarist looked around quickly. No one had overheard him. He had to be more careful.

The door was opened quickly and an arm came out and pulled him in. Roger stuck his head out the front door and looked both sides down the hall. "You have to be more careful, Bri. neighbours here are pretty nosey." Roger frowned and looked the guitarist up and down but ignored the flowers.

"Sorry, Rog. I just..." He held out the flowers but the drummer had already started to walk away. He supposed he was meant to follow him?

"I was just going out to a party." Roger stood with hands on slim hips and tried to hide a smile. "Those for me?" He put his head to one side and smirked.

"Oh, yes!" Brian presented them with a flourish and expected the blond to immediately respond in the positive.

"Mmm. Quite nice. I suppose." The frown followed the smile as he took them and tossed them on the couch.

"I think you have to put them in water, love." Brian sighed. He was feeling deflated. What had he expected? Roger had arranged a really nice dinner with candles and wine and food from the restaurant down the street as he couldn't cook. And Brian was a no show. He deserved what he got.

"Alright. But I'm going out." He went towards the kitchen with the large bouquet and sniffed them appreciatively as he went.

"You can come with me if you want." He relented. Roger wasn't an unkind person and he knew Brian hadn't deliberately forgotten but now he would pay more attention. Roger had learned a few things after dating so many girls before he realised he's been in love with Brian for the last three years. Luckily, the feeling had been mutual.

Brian brightened up. He followed the blond and tried not to look at the way the drummers jeans hugged his bottom. He loved that bottom. And the thighs and the flat tummy. The neck. The bit behind his ears. That tangled mess of blond hair in his face. Fuck, he was feeling horny.

"We couldn't just stay in?" He asked quietly and held his jacket in from of his groin.

Roger was trying to arrange the flowers in the vase but he had no idea what he was doing so left them as they were in the water and turned to look at the handsome curly haired guitarist. He noticed the jacket and smirked to himself, raising his eyes in a question.

"Well, I guess under the circumstances." He looked away and Brian felt the blush creep from his chest upwards. Roger could be such a brat.

"Sit!" Roger sound as if he was talking to a dog but Brian did as he was told and sat on the couch. This really made his jeans feel tighter. But he was anticipating what was coming as he watched Roger walk over to the stereo and turn it on to a low volume.

"Rog?" Brian frowned as he watched the blond slowly walk towards him with a wicked look on his face. His heart started beating faster as the blond put his knees on either side of him and sat down on his lap.

"Mmm?" Roger lowered his face to his and kissed the him with soft lips and the guitarist moaned as the blonds tongue slid against his in a dirty kiss.

Brian put his hands on the blonds hip bones and held him there and then slid his hand around to squeeze a plump cheek. Roger was squirming now and was popping the button on Brian's jeans and sliding the zip down. The pressure of the blonds hands on him made the guitarist gasp in pleasure. The evening was going just as he planned. Or maybe not.

There was a loud knock on the door and Freddie voice calling Roger though the letter box. "Rog, are you home?"

"Fuck." Brian moved so quickly that Roger fell sideways onto the couch. "What's he doing here?" Brian hastily tucked himself back into his underwear and tried to pull the zip up. "Fuck." He blew out his cheeks and went towards the bathroom till he'd calmed down.

"I forgot. I invited him and Deaky over for a drink. Didn't know you were coming." Roger who was in slightly better shape called out he'd be there in a tick.

"Geez, Rog." Brian shook his head sending brown soft curls dancing and Roger hesitated about opening the door.

"Rog!" It was Deaky now.

"What took you so long? Wanking off again mate?" Freddie chuckled and Deaky rolled his eyes.

"Can't take him, anywhere." John nodded towards the singer as he followed him in. "Bri's here?" He saw the guitarists jacket on the armchair.

"Yeah, yeah. He' in the bathroom." Roger went to the kitchen to get the wine and glasses. "I was actually thinking of just staying in tonight." He called out from the kitchen.

Brian came into the living room just then and the two musicians nodded at him. Good, Roger was going too stay in. They would leave soon.

"Sounds like a good idea. Deaks?" Freddie looked at the bassist who shrugged. He didn't mind either way.

Brian groaned inwardly and he heard Roger swear from the depths of the kitchen.

"Need help mate?" Deaky walked past him and into the kitchen. He was there a couple of minutes before Brain wondered what was taking them so long. He peered around the corner of the door and back away quickly. He must be seeing things. Deaky had his arms around Roger and was whispering something to him.

Brian felt sick. He sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. There must be an explanation. He knew how the blond felt about him. He looked up at the two came back into the room with a plate of cheese and crackers and the wine.

"Thought you'd got lost." Freddie grinned and moved away from the stereo where he was looking at albums. He and John exchanged a look and Brian, catching it was puzzled. Deaky had merely shaken his head and Freddie nodded.

"Hey, Rog. You've been cooking?" Freddie teased him about the cheese platter.

"Of course." Roger sat down next to Brian and put a hand on the taller man's knee to steady himself as he poured out the wine. Neither of the other two musicians thought anything of it. Just the feel of the drummers fingers through the fabric turned him on and Brian looked at the back of Roger's neck that showed under the blond locks. He wished he could just lean over and kiss it.

Freddie and John only stayed an hour and a half. Brian said he'd stay for one more glass of wine so they all said goodnight and see you at rehearsal.

"Thought they'd never leave." Roger locked the door and came back looking a bit flushed. Wine always did that to him. 

"Where was I?" He put his finger to the side of his head and looked at Brian. "Oh, yeah. I remember." He came over and repeated his position of earlier and Brian forgot entirely what he had seen in the kitchen.

"Rog, you are amazing." Brian kissed the back of the blonds neck after pulling the long locks aside. He thought he's probably left bruises on the pale hip bones. Roger's head was buried in the pillow, his fingers curled around the edges of it as his lover entered him. Brian could hear him swear something and stopped. "Okay, love?" He waited for the slight nod of the head. 

"Just get on with it." Roger sighed but it was a sigh of contentment that Brian knew. 

"Okay, baby." Brian smiled. It would be a nice long night.

Roger never would admit that though sex was Brian was the best his favourite part was afterwards when the guitarist held him so close he could hardly breath. But who needed to breath being in bed with Brian May? He buried his face in the soft curls on one side and gripped a handful of them in his fingers on the other side. 

"I'm sorry about the other night, Rog. I'll be more careful about dates from now on." He kissed the damp forehead.

"S'right." Roger mumbled into the warm neck.

"Love, is everything alright? You're not worried about anything are you?" Brian pulled his head back and looked down at the blond head. he felt a slight tenseness in the younger mans body but then another mumbled 'no.'

"Okay, then. Just don't keep any secrets, yeah? I love you." Brian stroked back the blond hair but he was sure Roger was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Bit more angst than fluff, though.

Brian couldn't get it out of head that there was something going on between Roger and Deaky. He saw them whispering to one another often and tried to overhear what they were saying but they would move away from each other when he approached. It wasn't as if he doubted the drummer's love for him but something wasn't right.

Freddie took Brian aside and asked him what was up. He'd messed up a few intros and seem annoyed with himself. The singer had a lot of patience but it was limited.

"Nothing. Nothing." Brian had almost forgot himself and blurted it out. As far as he knew Fred and Deaky had no idea about his realtionship with Roger. It was a new, fragile thing that needed nurturing without raised eyebrows and sarcastic remarks from Deaky.

"Rog and Deaky seem pretty tight lately." Brian mumbled, hoping the singer could give him some insight into what was going on.  
The older man looked over at the two younger musicians and shrugged.

"They always have been, Bri. Probably some girlfriend trouble Rog has got himself into. You know what he's like." Fred grinned and moved away to the sound room.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Brian rolled his eyes. "I hope not." He made the gesture of getting a coffee to the other two when they looked his way and they nodded.

"Okay, Rog?" Brian handed the blond a coffee and sat down net to him on a bench outside the studio.

"Yeah." Roger sighed but didn't look convincing. Brian tried to tamp down his anxiety. Roger hated being interrogated so he didn't ask any more questions that would upset him. He wondered about that evening and if Roger wanted him to come over but let that be the drummer's choice to bring up.

Coming over tonight, Bri?" Roger's blue eyes were questioning and the guitarist nodded.

"Of course." He said softly. Roger was so sweet with that sad look.

"I guess we should talk." Roger added and Brian felt as if his heart had dropped to his knees.

"Okay, anything in particular, love?" Brian was usually careful about his choice of words when they weren't alone but now he was really worried. 

"No, nothing. Not really." Roger turned away and looked over where John was talking to Freddie. Brian followed his line of sight and wondered if he really wanted to have that talk.

"Going over to Roger's?" Fred asked when they got back to flat they were temporarily sharing together.

"Yeah, needs help with something." Brian thought that was ambiguous enough.

"It's nice you're spending time with him. I think our blond gets lonely, sometimes." The singer was sorting through the mail that had arrived and putting Brian's in a separate pile.

"Lonely?" Brian asked. That was a new concept.

"Yeah." Fred put his head to one side. "He keeps a lot of things to himself. More than most people."

"I guess so." Brian hadn't thought about that side of his boyfriend before. He supposed Fred was right. It made sense of some things. 

"Babe?" Brian hung his jacket up and took Roger into his arms. The blond was clingy tonight. His favourite Roger. He had a lot of favourite Roger's in fact. Sometimes, the grumpy one was adorable but definitely clingy at the moment. 

"I missed you." Roger mumbled into the taller man's chest. 

"I just saw you a couple of hours ago." Brian chuckled and kissed the blond head under his chin. Roger's arms kept a tight hold of him and he kept still.

They had finally made it into the living room and Brian sniffed the air. Something had been burned earlier but everyone knew Roger couldn't cook to save his life. Probably, it was their dinner. Brian had brought some good deli sandwiches and a bottle or two of wine so they wouldn't starve to death. Eating was far from the guitarist's thoughts. 

Roger looked as if he'd been crying and Brian's heart went out to him. "Babe, what's going on?" He touched the blonds face and looked into the blue eyes.

"Nothing." Roger sighed and took the glass of wine from Brian. 

"Well, I don't think I believe that." Brian shook back his curly brown hair and he got a small smile from the drummer who loved touching Brian's soft curls. 

"No?" Roger frowned. He knew he had to tell Brian what was going on but it might affect his position in the band regardless of his relationship with Brian. He was trying to think how he could just drag his lover to bed and not have to think too much. Thinking was driving him crazy today.

"No." Brian said firmly. Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"I saw you and Deaky talking today and I'm trying not to think that there's something going on between you but unless you tell me I don't know." Brian had tried to sound firm but his voice trailed off when he saw the look in Roger's eyes. It was part defiance and part hurt and Brian just knew he'd gone too far.

"Oh, Rog. I'm sorry. Please tell me what's going on." He pulled the blond close and stroked his hair. He was thinking about what Freddie had said earlier. "I love you so much." He whispered, unsure if Roger heard him. 

Roger lifted his head. "No one knows about us Bri. If I suddenly stop confiding in Deaky, he'll know something is up." The blond looked sad. "I've always gone to John for help. He's good at fixing things." He shrugged and smiled.

"I saw him fixing your headphones. Was that the problem?" The drummer had been grumpy during rehearsal and said his headphones weren't working.

"Yeah." The blond nodded. "Deaky's my friend, Bri. No reason to get jealous. Really." 

"You just seen so sad, love." Brian placed his hands on either side of his boyfriends face and kissed him softly. It was the right thing to do and soon Roger had stood up and put his hand put to the guitarist. 

"We can have those sandwiches later." He smirked and Brian felt himself blush.

Roger loved it when Brian slowly undressed him and as clothing was removed the taller man would kiss the exposed skin, leaving small kisses. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into an altered state. His breathing was slowing down and he dug his fingers into the dark brown curls and felt his legs nearly give out. He loved Brian so much he just wanted to be in the comfort of his body. The strong arms held him up and the calloused fingertips slid down his arms and thighs making him moan with pleasure and for what was to come.

"Shower?' Brian whispered in the blonds ear and got a loving smile in reply. "C'mon then." Brian led him now to the bathroom and turned on the shower, adjusting the heat till it was perfect. 

Roger let Brian take over once again and leaned his smaller body into his.He loved being pampered with shower balm and the stroger hands massage his shoulders and arms. Brian knew him so well even after just a few months. They were both so aroused that once they were in bed there didn't need to be much foreplay. But that was another thing he craved. 

"Happy, my love?" Brian asked as the warm water flowed over them.

"Mmm." Roger kissed Brian's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Love you, Bri." 

Brian caressed the blonds bare shoulder as the younger man half lay on top of him. After making love he thought they should probably have another shower but the blond was already drifting off to sleep. His swollen lips were glistening and pouty and his fingers still entwined in Brian's. Roger insisted on his hand being held during sex. It was one of the many adorable things about him. 

Brian would think back to the years before they got together. He could never imagined how fragile and vulnerable the drummer had really been. Almost the opposite of how he came across to anyone else. Deaky seemed to, though. Brian knew he had to understand that. 

"Bri?" Roger lifted his head, his eyes half closed.

"Mmm?" Brian ran his finger along the straight nose but Roger just sighed and lowered his head again and adjusted his body to a more comfortable position. He wanted to tell Brian what was worrying him but it wasn't the time. 

It was nearly dawn when Brian realised that Roger was crying in his sleep. "Sweetheart." Brian was gentle in waking him. "You're having a bad dream, love."

Roger's eyes opened wide and he looked at Brian. He touched his lips with his finger and looked into the hazel eyes. He had to tell him what was going on but couldn't get the words out. He pushed himself more closely into the guitarists body and went back to sleep

Brian finally got alone with John and begged him to tell him what was going on with Roger. John had at first denied anything was going on but he knew that Brian and Roger were lovers. Neither knew that he did. But he also knew that Brian cared for the blond as much as he did if not differently. 

"I hate to break a promise but maybe I should risk it." The bassist sighed. He could see Roger having a smoke with the sound blokes and he nodded for Brian to follow him around the corner to the area where they kept their personal belongings.

"Now, I'm worried." Brian admitted. He couldn't imagine what John was going to say.

"Please don't tell him I told you." John frowned. "I hate lying to him but he needs to share this with you and Fred."

"Deaks, out with it. Please." Brian implored.

"Roger's losing his hearing. He's going deaf." John whispered. "I took him to the hearing clinic the other day. They gave him antibiotics in case it's an infection but he's sure it's not. He's terrified you'll not want him in the band." John whispered. "I can't talk him out of it." 

Brian stared into the distance. Things were falling into place. The drummers frustration with his headphones. Not hearing him when Brian called him from any distance, recently. His grumpiness at rehearsals and complaints about equipment. The looks of sadness.

"Thank you, Deaky. I won't tell him, I promise." Brian assured him. He looked back over his shoulder. His boyfriend was still beautiful and charming and hot. How could he help him? 

"He's really afraid he'll get replaced, Bri." Deaky said quietly. "I told him that's impossible but he said no one wants a deaf drummer." 

"Would never happen, Deaks." Brian said quietly."But he as to tell me before we can help him."


	3. Please, again?

Roger had always gone to John for help and he wasn't about to stop now. Brian just had to get over it. The drummer waited impatiently for the bassist to finish changing and join him outside so that they could walk home together.

"Took long enough." Roger grumbled but the bassist didn't take offence. It had been a shitty couple of weeks for the drummer and he was sure he wouldn't have handled it any better.

"Sorry." John didn't offer an explanation and doubted Roger would have cared. He grabbed his friends arm to get him to slow down as the drummer seemed to be in a rush. They weren't meant to be anywhere so could take their time.

"Sorry, Deaky." Roger slowed down and shook his hair out. "Just nervous waiting for the test results."

John nodded. "Still buzzing in your ears?" He asked gently and the blond nodded.

"I guess I acted like a dick in rehearsal, didn't I?" The familiar smirk and John shook his head.

"No more than usual." He teased him and got a chuckle back. The old Rog just for a few seconds.

"Brian keeps giving me odd looks. I don't know how to tell him." Roger found it so much easier to talk to John even though the bassist was known for his sarcasm he was less emotional than the guitarist.

"He cares a lot about you, Rog." John nudged him and Roger frowned.

"How do you know?" He was asking two questions at once but the brunette just shrugged.

"Deaks?" Roger stopped and looked at his friend.

John sighed. Roger was always persistent. "Just can tell, that's all." He didn't want to get dragged into anything more and the blond seemed to accept the answer. For now.

"Are you and Bri doing anything tonight?" John had a date with his girlfriend and hoped Roger wasn't going to be moping at home on his own. A sad Roger was not a good thing at the best of times.

"Don't know. No plans." Roger smirked. He wouldn't mind just getting himself inside his lover's arms and just staying there for a few days. Brian didn't need to give him advice or doing anything special than just be his security blanket. 

"Oh, Rog." John chuckled and bit back something sarcastic that was on the tip of his tongue. 

It was only a year ago that he and Roger had a bit of a thing going. It hadn't lasted long mainly because they got so close to being caught making out in the band room after a gig that it had scared them out of going any further. But they had never really talked about it and when John could see Brian looking at the drummer the same way he had it wasn't hard to guess what was going on.

But they all had their own flats now and a place to go with they were girlfriends or whatever. Brian was under 'whatever' in John's mind.

"Do you want to talk about anything?' John raised his voice a little as they were into traffic noises and he knew the blond could only hear him talk if it was quiet around them and he was close.

"No, just hanging out with you is great, Deaky." Roger frowned as the traffic nosies though somewhat dulled were making him feel nervous. For a few moments he'd forgotten about his hearing problem. "Can we grab a pint?" He nodded towards the pub on Kensighton High St and John smiled and nodded and followed him into the large pub. There weren't many customers so it wouldn't be difficult to chat. 

"Here you go." John brought over the pints and a plate with two scotch eggs on it. Roger loved them for a snack.

"Thanks, Deaky." Roger cut one of the eggs and two and started munching away. "Mm, good." He grinned and pushed the plate over to the bassist. They'd shared a lot of moments like this. Just the two of them hanging out. Sometimes they'd complain about Fred and Brian and stress of recording. The two older musicians were perfectionists and acted as if the drummer and bassist were more ambivalent which wasn't true. 

"I miss hanging out with you." Roger sipped his drink and reached in his pocket for his smokes. He was feeling a bit shy and lighting a cigarette gave him a chance to pull himself together.

"Me, too." John nodded and watched the blond light his cigarette. He wished he hadn't had to betray his confidence but he thought he had made the right decision in telling Brian. He knew how volatile Roger could get when he was frustrated and it wouldn't help matters if he scared Brian away just when he needed the guitarist on his side. 

"I guess we really never talked about, you know?" Roger was referring to the previous year. He'd felt bad ending their 'thing' without a discussion but John was shaking his head that it didn't matter so he dropped it.

"Rog?" John put his hand on the drummers arm. The blond had suddenly gone white and lowered his head into his hands.

"Sorry, just feel a bit dizzy." Roger whispered. he thought he was going to faint. Great thing to do out in a pub with John. People would think he was drunk or something. He waited a few seconds, aware of John's hand on his forearm.

"I think I better go home."Roger sighed.

It was almost a repeat of the night Brian had apologised with flowers. The same music but without the smell of burning coming from the kitchen. Roger had opened the door immediately which was a good sign and Brian realised the blond must have just showered as his hair was slightly damp when he kissed him.

Roger's kisses were legendary amongst the groupies. He blamed it on years of practice and Brian didn't get any less of the effect of them. Roger said it was all in lip pressure as if he'd studied the subject. He was just fucking so good at it. Good at anything to do with sex, in fact and had taught the slightly older guitarist a few things.

They had planned on watching a movie and ordering a pizza but as usual that got forgotten once Roger was straddling Brian's lap and sticking his tongue between his lips. Brian held firmly onto the blonds hips as always so that he wouldn't slip off and fall to the floor. 

Roger had started by kissing Brian's face with featherlike kisses before progressing down to his neck and then unbuttoning his shirt, all with while humming to himself. Brian watched the blue eyes dilate with lust but kept a firm hold of the narrow hips. He couldn't take much more of the tight feeling in his jeans but just when he was about to say something the blond leaned back and half closed his eyes as if he was thinking about what should come next.

"Babe?" Brian took one hand away and stroked back the blonds hair behind one ear. He kissed the exposed skin and felt the younger man tremble. He'd hit the spot. 'Feel good?" He asked softly and started to unbutton Roger's shirt and run his thumb over his nipples as he kissed his neck softly. Roger tilted his head back and held onto the guitarists arm tightly and just enjoyed the sensation of the attention to him. Brian's tongue was flicking the small buds and he could himself growing hard inside his jeans.

"Bed, yeah?" Brian could see what Roger could feel and the blond slid sideways onto the couch. They may not make it to the bedroom at this rate.

Roger had a silly smile on his face and stretched his arms back behind his head. Brian took the hint and knelt on the floor beside him and unzipped the blond's jeans and slid his hand inside. The moan from Roger's mouth was positively wanton and needy. Brian slid the jeans with a bit of a tug over the slim hips and bent over to take him into his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck." Roger arched his back and grabbed a handful of the guitarists hair in his fingers and tugged it. "Please." He sighed and closed his eyes. A few moments later Brian stood up and bending over picked the blond up off the couch in his arms and carried him to the bedroom otherwise they never would have gotten there.

Roger was so tightly wound around Brian that there hips could barely move but they managed somehow. Roger could never get enough of being inside Brians's arms. His secure place. There bodies were so damp with sweat that they made noises as the moved together and Brian held tightly onto Roger's hand as the reached their climax within seconds of one another. 

"You're so beautiful when you're wrecked." Brian kissed the damp shoulders and neck and then the kiss swollen lips.

Half closed bye eyes looked into his. For the last hour Roger had totally forgotten about his hearing loss and all it could mean. He loved this lanky, curly haired man so much he thought his heart would burst. 

"Love, are you okay?" Brian was worried by the blonds stillness but got an answering smirk in answer. "So bad." Brian collapsed to his side and held the blonds fingers to his lips. "If anyone ha told me six months ago you and I would be fucking in your bed I would have thought they were crazy." he chuckled.

Roger turned his head to look at him. "That was good. Again?" He sighed and closing his eyes parted his lips, showing even white teeth and a pink tongue.

"Insatiable. Wanton. Just plain cheeky." Brian said mock seriously.

"Rog, love?" Brian woke suddenly and looked over at Roger who was sitting by the bed on the floor, looking lost.

"What's wrong?" Brian leaned on his forearm and touched the blonds shoulder. Roger jumped and stared at him. He frowned and shook his head. He could barely one word that Brian was saying to him. He had to tell him now.

"Rog, you're crying. What's wrong?"

The whole story had come out about the hearing loss. The possible infection. How John had been helping him. His frustration and fear of the band not wanting him. it came out in a rush and Brian made soothing noises as he held the drummer close telling him he loved him and they would get through it together.

Roger was curled up in his arms and Brian pulled the covers over him. He wasn't sure how much Roger could hear or was taking in, he seemed so distraught. He was glad John had prepared him for this because it would have shocked him, otherwise. 

"I'm scared, Bri. Really scared." Roger sobbed into Brian's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love for you to comment.  
> xx


End file.
